


With Midoriya Izumi, Everyday’s Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Holidays for Midoriya Izumi [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has an Analysis Quirk, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Pining Uraraka Ochako, Sweet Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Midoriya Izumi knows the cruelty of humankind. After all, she experiences it firsthand. However, she also knows that humankind is complex, with the suffering of one person leading to the suffering of many. Izumi wants to rid the world of pain and sorrow, so she’ll do so no matter what it takes....Armed with a smile and a quirk that gives, Izumi will make the Earth better, one present at a time with the help of her new dads.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/All Male Rivals from Yandere Simulator, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Holidays for Midoriya Izumi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574827
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. An Unwanted Child

Midoriya Izumi was different from the other children her age. By the age of 3, she was more understanding than most adults that were ten times older than her, and by the age of 4, she was aware of the cruel world that laid beyond her home. The most unique traits about her, above all else, was the fact that she knew that her mother, Midoriya Inko, did not want her and accepted her decision. 

Many adults would have berated Inko for this heinous thought, but Izumi understood the cause for it. Even Izumi knew herself that she wasn’t meant to exist in the first place. Her existence was the consequence of her father’s lust as well as his punishment. No longer was he able to frolic in many women’s beds night after night, breaking each of their hearts with the false promise of marriage. 

The man did not handle his punishment lightly. He would leave the house for hours on end to come back smelling like strong alcohol. When Inko, the kind soul, would try to help him, he’d hit her and accuse her of getting pregnant on purpose to sabotage his life. The cycle repeated for months until he came back drunk and attempted to end Izumi’s life. He was arrested, but his phantom presence scarred Inko to this day.

Honestly, Izumi did not want to force her mother down a path she did not want to take, she never did. Because of this, she concealed her emotions, rid herself of desire, diminished any traces of her existence, and ignored any troubles. Yet, it wouldn’t be enough. At the end of the day, Inko would be more depressed due to her existence. 

Izumi did not know what her mother wanted, and that fact loomed over her like a thunderous cloud.

***

It was Christmas Eve when Izumi manifested her quirk. It started off as something minor.

At first, she realized that if she stared at a person long enough, she could analyze them. The quirk was slightly disturbing in the beginning as Izumi began to learn everything about an individual person from their quirk to what interests they had in primary school as well as many, many more. Additionally, the analyzation would always end with either a ‘Naughty’ or a ‘Nice’.

Then, she found out that she could grant their wishes depending on their final result. If the person was ‘Naughty’, they’d get the opposite of what they wished for, but if they were ‘Nice’, their wish would be granted. 

Of course, her quirk had its drawbacks. Depending on the season, Izumi could only last a certain amount of time. During the summer was when Izumi could only grant 7 wishes. However, during the winter, Izumi could grant 70 wishes. If she pushes herself too much, her body temperature would begin to decrease with each extra wish until she dies of hypothermia. Plus, she had no control on the wishes, meaning that someone could wish for the destruction of the world and Izumi wouldn’t be able to stop them if they had been ‘Nice’. Additionally, she can only use her quirk on people within her eyesight. 

The most interesting thing about her quirk, though, was the changes to the quirk that occurred on Christmas Day. On the holiday, she had an infinite amount of wishes she could grant, and she could use her quirk on anyone as long as she thought about them. 

So, when Izumi was told to name her quirk for the registry, she looked at the doctors as if they were crazy. “It’s obvious what the name should be,” she stated slowly, “it should be called ‘St. Nick’.” 

***

Izumi had returned home from playing with her quirk; she had expended the maximum amount of wishes that day and wanted to rest. However, that quickly changed when she saw her mother having one of her withdrawals.

Like usual, Inko blankly stared at the television that displayed a young lady who was nominated as the best actress, a dream that Inko desperately wanted to achieve before she had Izumi. The simple, glittery, black dress that hugged Inko’s thin figure and the expensive black and gold heels made her look like a real actress. 

Izumi had noticed that the withdrawals were becoming more frequent, and, with the help of her quirk, she began to understand why. 

No matter what Izumi changed about herself or did, her company would only remind Inko of Hisashi and worsen her condition. 

She knew what she had to do to make her mother happy. Her lips parted and released an automatic message.

“Midoriya Inko, mother of Midoriya Izumi, you have been ‘Nice’ this year. As a reward, I will grant you one wish without any consequences. What do you want as your present?”

The hollow, emotionless voice snapped Inko out of her stupor. She thought about Izumi’s question before answering.

“I want...”


	2. To Sacrifice is to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko’s wish has been granted, but what does that mean for Izumi?

Izumi deftly walked over the scorching rocks in search for water. The sky was clouded with smog and with each breath Izumi would have coughing fits. Broken down buildings were littered around this post-apocalyptic timeline, and the smell of fire and ash was present no matter where one went. Only the harsh wind that carried soot was the only sound that Izumi could hear. It was quite obvious to her that she was the only one alive. 

“That was,” Izumi hacked, “a very interesting wish Inko had.”

She, in accordance with Inko’s wish, no longer existed in that timeline. Now, she existed in another timeline, one that wouldn’t collapse at Izumi’s intrusion. After all, there was no Izumi of this dimension, anyone who knew Izumi of the dimension, or any effects that the Izumi caused if there wasn’t anything or anyone here to affect or exist. 

The girl looked at the towering clock in the sky. “It has been four months,” Izumi reported to herself as it was the only thing that kept her sane in this forsaken timeline. Although, Izumi feared that one day the world around her would change who she was permanently. 

***

Shouta and Hizashi were cleaning around the house while listening to the television. Hizashi had been very interested to hear the story of an actress who got famous within 4 days of joining the industry. So, he forced his husband to listen to it too. However, there still had to be work done on the house. As a result, Shouta and Hizashi were split on what they would do. 

_“Ms. Midoriya, how did you manage to get famous so quickly? The audience is dying to know! Oh, but don’t lie now! I can use my quirk to make you speak the truth as per our agreement.”_

In the end, the two reached a compromise. They would have to work, but they can listen to the show while working. 

_“Well, it was a wish my daughter granted me.”_

Shouta’s ears perked up. People with those kind of quirks were extremely rare, so underground heroes would usually be assigned to those people. Yet, he has never heard of the actress’s daughter.

_“What kind of wish was it?”_

_“I-It was to make me famous.”_

A loud buzzer noise sounded from the TV.

_“Ms. Midoriya, that was such a lie! Tell us the truth!”_

_“I did! That was the truth!”_

Another loud buzzer sounded from the show.

_“Truths. Only.”_

_“Fine! Fine! Fine! I wished that...she no longer existed so I could pursue my dream of becoming an actress.”_

Simultaneously, Hizashi and Shouta abruptly dropped what they were doing in shock while the audience gasped in terror. “Did I hear her right?” Hizashi asked. Shouta only nodded his head. 

_“Excuse me, did you say that you wished she didn’t exist?”_

_“Yes, and that’s the truth you wanted.”_

_“What happened to the girl?”_ The announcer seemed worried at the news. _“Is she dead?”_

_“No, she just...vanished.”_

_“Ah—um—oh. Ms. Midoriya, w-with all d-due respect, m-my producers-s ask th-that you leave.”_

_“Wait! I know it sounds harsh, but I couldn’t stand her! She was an accident! You see, a man had violated me and-and I became pregnant with his child against my will! I never wanted to be a mother!”_

Hizashi turned off the television and stared at Shouta. Eyes filled with sorrow and fear met ones that contained unbridled hostility and rage. No words needed to be spoken between the two to convey their desire to save the child if they were still alive. 

“Go call the others and Nezu. I’ll go see if I can find some information on the kid.”

***

Izumi had finally thought she had gone mad. She had wandered every meter of land in this world for food and water, yet she discovered something that was had the potential to be more powerful.

In front of her, a large candy cane gate stood, waiting for her to open it. Small amounts of snow spilled under the gate, an usual sight in a scorching hot world. In contrast to the polluted air, the air near the gate was clean and even had the faintest taste of gingerbread.

With renewed determination, Izumi pushed the gates open and entered the winter wonderland that it guarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...I think the pacing was a bit too fast again (/ _ ; ). However, I hoped you all liked the chapter regardless! What do you think the abandoned timeline is supposed to be? The world that lays beyond the gate? All will be answered sooner or later _(┐「ε:)_! That is, if Izumi will survive these tough endeavors (⌒-⌒; ).
> 
> Remember, and drill it into your head if you don’t, you are all wonderful, fabulous, and great people (as well as Soldiers of Smile ☆〜（ゝ。∂）)!


	3. A Search for Thin Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead, Present Mic, and most of the heroes struggles to try to find a way to save Izumi. Meanwhile, said girl explores the land that was hidden behind the gates.

No matter where Izumi looked, there was a blanket of snow that went up halfway to her knees, and a generous amount of snow dancing from the sky on their descent to the ground. However, Izumi did not feel cold despite the light clothing she was wearing. Instead, she felt warm, like a fire was burning within her. Although, she had a feeling that the fire wouldn’t last long, so she decided to explore.

She walked in a random direction in hopes of finding something she could use to build a fire with, but, weirdly enough, she found a sign made out of candy canes. With a glittery ink, it shone its message, ‘Take a turn to the right and keep going. There you will find the big man himself.’ 

Usually, Izumi would’ve ignored a suspicious sign and kept going, but she was in desperate need of shelter and food. So, she followed the signs orders and turned right. Then, she walked into the unknown, hoping that the ‘big man’ would help her. 

***

Shouta scoured the alleyways for information on Inko’s child. So far, he and the other heroes ruled out the possibility of Izumi being teleported to a neighborhood or safe area as no one had replied to the reward they sent out for returning the girl. As a result, they had to search for her in dubious parts of the city. However, there was nothing Shouta could find about the child. 

The whispers in the dark alleys never once mentioned a kidnapped, wish-granting girl; bustling bars did not speak of anyone owning the actress’s daughter; informants did not know who Izumi even was; and no low-ranked villain bragged about getting away with abducting a child. 

In the end, Shouta was ready to return home until a raspy voice rattled behind him.

“I see that you are looking for a spirit of this plane that has long been vanished.”

He turned around rapidly and saw the owner of the voice. It was a cloaked figure dressed in red and green fabrics that smelled like pine. The fact that there was a very little amount of information the hero could’ve gleaned from the person made him a bit on-edge. He answered cautiously, “Yes, I am. Do you know a kid named Midoriya Izumi?”

The mysterious figure paused for a while before muttering. “The girl with the Gift. Yes. She’s his successor, isn’t she? Her powers had gotten out of control, so she should be with him right now. I wonder if she is fit to be the next Giver.” Shouta interrupted the creature by clearing his throat. Every second that he spent with the cloaked person made him want to run away, but he held his head high and kept questioning them, for Izumi’s sake.

“So,” Shouta started, “you know of her then.” They nodded. “Yes, I do. She is in another place, another plane of existence. If you wish to reach her, know that what you will experience will be painful if you don’t find the entrance.” His attention sharpened at the mention of being able to save her. “But we can get to her, right?” 

“Yes, but as I have said, it will be painful.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Shouta proclaimed, “we will save her and bring her home.”

The figure nodded once more, but this time, it was a nod of approval. “Your selflessness is admirable, Mr. Aizawa. Need I remind you, though, that Izumi is currently in good hands. Now, if you excuse me, I need the inform the man of you and your friends’ plans to visit.”

They swiped their cloak upwards and vanished, leaving Shouta to question what Izumi had gotten herself into.

***

Inko threw the magazine at the wall with a shout. “They don’t understand,” she screamed, “they will never understand!” Her maid timidly entered her room. “M-Ma’am, d-do you n-need anything?” 

The actress shot a glare at the maid, causing her to squeak in fear. “What I need is an hour to broadcast a message!” 

“W-Would you like me to a-ask the h-head butler if he can-”

“Are you brain dead or what? Fucking yes!”

The maid ran off crying. However, Inko did not care much. 

“I’ll make them believe,” she declared to herself, “and I _will_ be the number one actress.”

***

Izumi examined the out-of-place house that stood before her. Had she believed the sign entirely? No. It was just a wavering hope that was desperate for some sort of luxury. Yet, here was the home of the ‘big man’ in front of her.

Its warm colors was a stark contrast to its white and blue surroundings; the structure was not composed of brick or wood but instead gingerbread and icing; all types of candy decorated the entire exterior of the house; a chocolate door that had swirls of white chocolate within it beckoned anyone who passed by to enter; and the strange aromatic combination of wood, baked goods, and peppermint filled the air through the chimney. In short, this house was something that Izumi had never seen before. 

She was tempted to eat parts of the house, but, knowing that someone lived in there, she restrained herself from doing so and instead pushed the chocolate door open to enter the house.

“I see that you have overcome your quirk, dear Midoriya.” A jolly, old voice boomed.

Izumi fainted at the sight of what was in the small gingerbread house.

***

Hizashi sighed as he prepared for his radio show. Most of the times he’d be eager to start, but the news of Izumi—he and Shouta had found her name out in the later interviews of Midoriya Inko—had disturbed him. 

He could only imagine the look on her face when her mother wished for her disappearance from this world. A sad, scared, betrayed, and conflicted one, he assumed. While one could argue that Izumi agreed to the terms by granting the wish, that fact would be null because Izumi was a young girl. She probably did it out of the good of her heart and thought that she was a _villain_.

Hizashi was no stranger to that belief. Many kids that had the “wrong” quirk, unintentionally caused the suffering of their parents, or just made a small mistake would label themselves as villains. So, he felt as if it was _his_ job to free those kids from that thought through his radio show.

“Mr. Yamada,” his producer started, “the show is going to be on air in 10 seconds.”

“Understood.”

Although Hizashi couldn’t be physically present in the search for Izumi, he was going to spread the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did better with this chapter (*´∀`)♪! So what is your thoughts about the plot? Is Izumi in danger? Will the heroes find her soon? Can Inko persuade the people to pity her? It’ll all be answered (probably) in the next chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember: you are all fabulous, darlings!


	4. A Legacy and an Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi learns the purpose of her existence as well as the existence of her quirks’. Shouta manages to get to Izumi. Inko broadcasts her past predicament for the public’s sympathy.

Izumi woke up on a soft bed, unaware of where she was. She observed her surroundings for any hint of a dream. No matter how hard she looked, it was clear that what had happened wasn’t a figment of her imagination. She flushed in embarrassment. The fact that she had fainted at the sight of millions of elves building toys and baking goods in front of a stranger made her want to go hide in a hole for the rest of her life!

Izumi rapidly stood up and was about to leave the room to go apologize until she saw a piece of paper that was drifting to the ground. She picked up the note, prepared to be told to leave. But instead the note said something else entirely. 

_“Outside your room is a trail of stockings full of candy, follow them. P.S: You can help yourself to the candy, but don’t eat too much!”_

She rubbed her eyes to check if she had misread the note, yet the text remained the same. So, with nothing else to do, Izumi followed the note’s instructions. 

With a push, the graham cracker door effortlessly opened to reveal the many candy-filled stockings as the note had said. The stockings guided Izumi as she walked to an unknown destination, picking up some of them and eating the candy within to substitute for breakfast. 

***

After Shouta reported his findings to Nezu, he was sent home to rest.

During the trip home, he noticed the many flyers that had Izumi’s face on them. Each of them pleaded the reader to contact his husband’s agency if they had found the girl. Shouta sighed in pity. He knew Hizashi desperately wanted to help find the kid, but he was stuck with hosting his radio show. Though, the fact that he managed to aid the search in a different way warmed his heart.

Shouta kept walking in the direction of their flat until he bumped into someone.

“Ouch!”

The owner of the voice was extremely short, even for a child. They were dressed in a green tunic and hat, red and white striped stockings, as well as pointy leather shoes. Similarly, their ears were pointed like an elf’s.

However, Shouta was more concerned at fact that the child-looking person was alone at night. “Hey, shouldn't you return home? Your parents might be worried.” Although the person ignored him and dusted themselves off, grumbling all the while. 

They were about to storm off, but the hero stopped them. “Wait,” he nagged, “you need to go back to your parents. It’s not safe to be out here at night.” The elf-like child groaned in annoyance and turned around to face Shouta. “Look here you oaf,” they spat, “I don’t even want to be here myself. If anything, I want to be back at the shack so I can welcome the boss’s spiritual descendant, but no, I have to be the one having to find a new pair of parents for the heir. Also, I’m not a kid; I’m an elf, a Christmas elf to be exact.”

“Christmas? It’s not even winter.”

“Who said it has to be winter to be Christmas? Who says it has to be Christmas for Christmas? The Christmas spirit should live in one’s heart no matter the season or holiday! Why do you people use Christmas as an excuse to not give gifts everyday? It’s utterly despicable!” 

Shouta shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a goal, and he felt like the “elf” would be able to help him. “Okay, okay. I’ll let you go if you answer one question for me.”

The elf eyed him warily. “What is this question?”

“Do you know of a girl named Midoriya Izumi?”

The elf slightly jolted at the name. “How do you know of the heir,” they questioned threateningly.

“The heir? What are you talking about?”

“No matter, you’re coming with me.”

The Christmas elf grabbed Shouta’s fingers and the two of them vanished.

***

”We’re on air...now!”

Inko looked straight into the camera and began her long speech.

“My dear fans, while it may seem like I did a cruel act towards my daughter, it truly wasn’t. When I was younger, I dreamed of becoming an actress and poured my heart into pursuing this career. I was even offered a scholarship by a well-known university that was famous for teaching the best actors and actresses. However, one sad day ruined all of my hard work. I was walking back to my apartment until a man had assaulted me.”

Inko began to fake her tears for a better effect.

“I was devastated when I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I attempted to persuade my family to help me get rid of her, but they merely blamed the incident on me! From that day forward, I was stuck with a child I was forced to carry. I was stripped of all my passions and dreams.” 

Inko knew that she would get in trouble with her family for lying about them, but her fame was on the line.

“And I couldn’t orphan my daughter because she might’ve used it against me if I pursued my dream. So, when she offered to grant my one wish, I didn’t waste the opportunity. Besides, she had the chance to not grant my wish! That shows that she was willing to sacrifice herself for me!”

To guarantee her fame back, the actress continued. “Though, if you all still choose to hate me after this, then I’m willing to accept it. Thank you for listening to me, and goodbye.”

Inko checked her social media to see if her speech worked.

_“OMG, Ms. Midoriya, you’ve gone through something so terrible! I don’t understand why people still hate you smh.”_

_“Whoever still hates Ms. Midoriya is a fucking monster. She was forced to be a mother against her will.”_

_“Ms. Midoriya, I’m sooo sorry for disliking your posts! I didn’t know the full story and all I want to say is that I hope you forgive me.”_

The actress smiled at the result. Her fame was back.

***

Izumi followed the stockings until she was face-to-face with the one and only Santa Claus himself with his elves. “My girl,” he exclaimed, “you’re awake! We were worried you wouldn’t get to celebrate with us!” He gestured to the party behind him. 

Many tables teemed with luxurious food, green streamers were thrown everywhere and anywhere, a large banner that displayed the words, “Welcome home, Izumi!” hung from one corner of the room to the other, upbeat music filled the room, and elves were looking at Izumi expectantly, waiting for her approval. 

“All of this for...me? I’m sorry, but I don’t think I deserve this.” 

Santa smiled at her modesty. “My girl, you have done the thing that most Givers are afraid to do: sacrifice your own life for someone else’s present. For that, you must be rewarded!” 

She felt more confused the more Santa spoke and she was slightly dizzy from all the information being thrown at her. “‘Givers’? What are you talking about?” The music ceased at the question. 

“Izumi,” Santa explained, “a Giver is someone who carries a small part of my soul and magic which is what you are. A Giver’s responsibility is to spread the Christmas spirit to the people outside of the holiday.” He sighed in disappointment, “You see, during the Christmas holiday, everyone give gifts and spreads joy. However, when the holiday is over, it’s like it never even happened! Everyone returns to tearing each other up and creating misery. It’s truly a sad sight to see.” He turned to Izumi. “The job of a Giver is to spread joy through giving people presents.” 

Izumi thought about her quirk and turned to Santa. “Is there a purpose to my quirk as well?” Santa nodded in reply. 

“Yes, your quirk is supposed to help you on your quest. While your goal is to spread joy, there is an exception. There are people cause others harm, so, realistically, they do not deserve a gift. Your quirk is supposed to judge whether a person is naughty or nice then give you magic to either punish the person by giving them the opposite of what they wanted or grant their wish. Of course, there is a loophole. If a person who is deemed as naughty wants to redeem themselves, they will have to do 25 acts of true selflessness with pure intentions before 12 days pass. Though, I doubt you’ll meet those type of people nowadays.”

A silence hung between them until Santa stood up. “Well, I think it’s time to celebrate already. Elves, turn on the-” 

Before Santa could finish his sentence, a grown man dressed in all black with a scarf on and a Christmas elf magically appeared out of thin air and crashed into one of the tables. 

“Goodness me,” Santa sighed tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is done! Now, I’d like to thank a guest who gave me the idea of giving a redemption loophole in Izumi’s quirk. Thank you lots! As always, I hope you all liked this chapter, and remember: you are all spectacular people!


	5. An Offer, A Warning, A Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta gives Izumi a hasty offer, Inko gets a warning, and Naomasa makes a vow to himself.

The elves shouted a battle cry as they piled on top of the intruders, preventing them from moving. Meanwhile, Izumi stared at the large pile of elves in surprise and confusion. When she looked at Santa for an answer, he just shook his head with a smile on his face. 

A shrill shout made its way through the many bodies of elves. “Get off of me! I’m Sharira and I’m here to tell Santa something!” 

At the name, the servants dispersed from the pile—each of them had a face in disgust, Izumi noticed—and went to their own individual tables, revealing the two interrupters’ identities. 

The first one was a Christmas elf like the others, with the same exact clothing as them. Though, this elf had midnight black hair styled in a pixie cut and cranberry red eyes; a complete variance from the usual snow white hair and seafoam green eyes the other elves had. Additionally, Sharira did not produce the same light and jolly ambience as the others did. Instead, she had an oppressing and unforgiving atmosphere around her, like she represented the consequences of the many actions humankind made.

The second trespasser was human man dressed in completely black clothing, save for his bright yellow goggles and white scarf. He resembled a hobo with his scraggly and neglected hair and stubble, but he had an air that said otherwise. 

Although, Izumi was disrupted from observating the two when Sharira dragged the hobo-looking man with her towards Santa and she saluted him with her free hand. “Sir,” she started, “this man might pose as a threat to the Giver as I found him searching for her in the dead of night with a look in his eyes!” Then, the elf threw the man with incredible strength in front of Izumi and Santa with a expression of disdain at the man. 

Santa glanced at the man before redirecting his gaze at Izumi and giving her an encouraging smile. “Go on, use your quirk,” he coaxed. With no hesitation, the girl used her quirk to examine the strange invader thoroughly. 

As per usual with her quirk, the edges of her visions began to frost, signifying that she was—in fact—currently using her quirk, and words appeared near the man, dissecting every bit of information about him. 

** Aizawa Shouta; Alias - Eraserhead **

**Age: 30 years-old**

**Height: 183 centimeters**

**Blood Type: B**

**Quirk: Erasure - Allows user to erase only emitter and transformation-type quirks as long as the user maintains eye contact.**

**Profession: Underground Pro Hero**

**Husband: Yamada Hizashi; Alias - Present Mic**

**VERDICT: Nice**

Just as Izumi’s quirk was going to continue the analyzing of the man, the hero used his quirk and erased her’s. However, Izumi didn’t really mind as she let out a small squeal, surprising everyone.

“Holy gingerbread man with a side of gumdrops,” she babbled, long forgotten emotions rushing through her, “I’m actually face-to-face with _the_ Eraserhead! It’s so rare to see him since he’s an underground Pro Hero, but he’s actually in front of me!” 

Puzzled at the girl’s change in emotion, the Pro Hero stared at her. It took him a few internal reminders of his objective to shake him out of his confusion and approach the greenette and the old man. 

“Midoriya,” he unintentionally stated bluntly, “I’m here to bring you back.”

The elves in the background gasped at the man’s blatant declaration and proceeded to glare at him for even daring to take away Izumi; Santa gave Shouta a pitiful smile due to his lack of tact; and Izumi’s excitement died down to be replaced with indifference, the long lost emotions vanishing as quickly as they came. 

“Where are you going to bring me back to?” She asked. “If you didn’t know, my mother wished for me to disappear from that world. By going with you back to that plane, I am willingly going against her wishes. Besides, where can I go? There is no home waiting for me back there, only an orphanage. Even then, I’ll probably be taken advantage of and sold off to some human trafficking ring due to my quirk.” 

An unbearable silence filled the room and suffocated everyone present until Shouta blurted out, “We’ll adopt you.”

***

Inko examined large corporate buildings from the large window of her penthouse with satisfaction at the result of her speech. As expected, it only took a few fake tears and a sob story to sway the public in her favor. A wicked smirk formed on the actress’s face as she sipped out of a glass filled with 1992 Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon. The taste of the wine settled on her palate and enhanced the high of her victory. 

However, that high was interrupted when her maid entered her room. “Ms. Midoriya, Ms. Maki would like to see you.” 

The actress sighed as she placed her glass on an expensive table. Maki Keiko had been a thorn in her side since she entered the acting industry with her genuine kindness and passion, but Inko was determined to not let her ruin her success. 

“Tell that wannabe actress,” the woman ordered, “to wait in the guest room while I get dressed. Also, serve her some wine at room temperature.” 

The maid nodded in understanding and left the room carry out her orders. 

Slowly, Inko got dressed in the most expensive clothes she owned to show Keiko up. Her outfit was composed of a peacock-colored wrap dress that was crafted with the finest mulberry silk and Stuart Weitzman Tanzanite heels, but she didn’t bother with jewelry since the actress wasn’t worth _that_ much. 

Once she was done admiring herself, Inko finally made her way towards the guest room. There, sitting patiently, was Maki Keiko. Her long, wavy honey yellow hair glistened under the light; dark elderberry purple eyes marveled at the many paintings that adorned the walls; rouge pink lips tasted the wine delicately; and her humble choice of clothing was a distinct contrast from Inko’s flamboyant outfit. All in all, her presence in the actress’s sight made her boil with rage. 

“What do you want,” the green-haired woman hissed. Keiko, unfazed, set the wine glass down and stared Inko straight in the eye. “What you have done is wrong,” she said straightfowardly. “Ms. Keiko, what are you talking about? I have done nothing to warrant that statement.” 

“You wished your daughter to disappear for your own selfish desires.”

Ah, she is a goody two-shoes. How perfect. “Did you not listen to my speech? I was forced to bear that child against my will, as such I believe I have the right to get rid of her.” 

A sharp glare was sent in Inko’s direction. “You could have wished to become an actress instead and put your daughter in an orphanage instead of potentially killing her. As my elder, you’d think you would’ve thought about the consequences of your actions, but instead you recklessly made a harsh wish.” 

At the insult, the green-haired actress slapped the other woman with raw venom. “How _dare_ you insult your superior? You’re just a pitiful actress who is blinded by envy! This is your feeble attempt at blackmailing me, isn’t it? Well, I’ll let you know that I have thousands of supporters willing to tear you down at my command!” 

Keiko got up and rubbed her cheek. “You can say that now,” she spat, “but, just as a reminder, not everyone is swayed by your pathetic excuse for possibly killing your child. While they are outnumbered by your supporters, they have more of an influence than your supporters. Also, I hope you remember this every time you appear in public: you are only in that position because you got the blood of an innocent child that could’ve had a bright future on your hands.” The actress then left, leaving Inko alone in the guest room with her departing message.

***

Tsukauchi Naomasa was walking back to his home after going shopping for groceries when he overheard a few passersby talking about a sensitive subject for him and the rest of the police force.

_“What do you think of the Midoriya Inko thing?”_

_“You mean where she wished for her child to go missing? I honestly think she made the right choice.”_

_“Really? Why?”_

_“She never wanted that child in the first place and she couldn’t even get rid of it, so, presented the opportunity, it was better for the girl and Inko if she just disappeared. Besides, at least the daughter doesn’t have to live knowing that their mother didn’t even want them.”_

_“You’ve got a point there.”_

Naomasa clenched onto the grocery bags tightly, enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

Him and his coworkers did not know Midoriya’s daughter personally nor did they ever meet her, but they still felt overwhelming grief for her. After all, a young child was told straight to their face that their parent wanted them to not exist anymore for a selfish reason, and they went through to accomplish that wish. If she didn’t want her child, she could’ve given them to a family friend or put her in a good orphanage. Unless she intentionally wanted to kill her child, which Naomasa probably thinks she did but that was just his opinion, she would’ve though the wish over and made a better one. Needless to say, the entire police force were not manipulated by Inko’s words.

Although they wanted to knock Inko off of her undeserved position, the police were more focused on trying to save the girl if they were still alive. Though, it was not easy _at all_. From what Naomasa had gathered from Eraserhead, she no longer exists—in accordance to Inko’s request—in this dimension, but she is still alive and in good care in another. Additionally, the daughter must’ve been found by some Christmas-themed group since the weird cloaked figure Shouta saw was decked out in Christmas colors. Finally, she is a so-called ‘Giver’ since she has the ‘Gift’.

The information they discovered was bizarre and didn’t make much sense, but then again, nothing in this world made sense anymore since the development of quirks. Despite this, Naomasa is _never_ going to give up on this case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m back after a long burnout! It took me a while to write this, but here it is! Chapter 5 of ‘With Midoriya Izumi, Everyday's Christmas’! And it even comes with Inko getting a warning from a fellow actress which is, personally, my favorite part ^ ^! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and always remember that you’re a perfect person!


End file.
